Aspects of various embodiments are directed to near-field communications (NFC), and to effecting such communications by routing different types of communications to specific secure components.
Wireless communication circuits are widely used in local communications for a variety of applications benefiting from the secure or otherwise protected communication of data. For instance, portable devices such as telephones, tablets and others can be used to communicate wirelessly with a variety of other communication circuits. Other types of wireless communication circuits are used to control access, or enable operation of other circuits (e.g., in vehicles). These and other implementations can be useful in a variety of manners.
One particular type of wireless communication in which the security of communicated data is important involves the contactless communication of information, such as for authentication or payment authorization. For such communications, various requirements/specifications have been implemented to define the manner in which such data is to be communicated. Mobile devices carrying out such applications may include a wireless communication circuit, such as a radio frequency (RF) interface circuit, that operates in connection with a micro controller to execute particular functions.
To facilitate secure wireless communications, applets (executable module/code) have been used within portable devices, such as within a mobile phone host, together with an RF interface. These applets are often implemented in what has been referred to as a secure element, which is a circuit-based element that carries out the functions of the applet. Such communications are often carried out using NFC, which can require a relatively short distance (e.g., 20 centimeters) between the device and a terminal with which the device communicates.